


Live your life

by foreverlulu



Series: Finding Love [1]
Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holdiay, New love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverlulu/pseuds/foreverlulu
Summary: First installment of Finding love series. A group of friends go on holiday and find love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted Light me up a little while ago and this is the first part of that story. I will be updating Light me up because I know where I'm going with this story. I'm not one hundred percent sure how many more installments there will be but we'll find out...

The morning was unusually hectic as Gwen, Behati and Adam got ready to head to the airport. They had planned this trip nearly a year ago, and the day had finally arrived. Excitement was bubbling through everyone. Behati and Gwen had double checked they had everything and were just waiting for Adam and Todd to arrive with the car.

“I call shotgun!” Behati shouted as she threw her suitcase out of Gwen’s bedroom window.

“Behati, I swear if that was your suitcase!” Gwen shouted.

As soon as she heard the loud thump of something hitting the floor Gwen walked out of the house and saw Behati dangling out of the window while looking at her suitcase with a smirk.

“It was quicker than the stairs.” Behati remarked.

“Funny. I think Jen has shotgun” Gwen said looking at the couple talking and flirting. “Backseat buddy”

“Why do you say that?” Behati asked.

“She’s sat with him now in the front” Gwen said wheeling her suitcase to the range rover.

Adam hopped out of the backseat and helped Gwen lift her case into the trunk. Behati joined the pair and felt an electric zing fly through her body as Adam’s fingers brushed hers. Behati shyly ducked her head before joining Gwen in the car. Adam climbed in and sat on the end seat, unintentionally squashing Gwen into the middle. Gwen smirked as she realised the awkward tension in the back of the car.

 

The group had arrived at the airport, checked in and were sat drinking frappes while they waited to board the plane. The fact that you are meant to arrive an hour early sucks when you have to wait the rest of the hour to board the plane with hyped up kids running around and nothing to really do apart from spend money in an overly expensive shop. The loud speaker announced their gate was ready to board and everyone left their drinks. Everyone, but Behati. They were speed walking to their gate, Behati following trying to take occasional sips of her drink at the same time. That was when she tripped. Gone. Fell over thin air. The drink spilt all over her. Gwen, Adam, and Jen were blatantly laughing at the incident; Todd on the other hand was trying to hide his amusement by pulling Jen, by the waist in front of him, burying his smile into her neck. Other people around them began laughing and making comments. Gwen gave Behati a sympathetic look and followed Behati into the bathroom.

“Not my proudest moment.” Behati commented coming out of the cubical.

Gwen nodded pulling Behati’s hair up into a ponytail. She wiped the frappe off Behati’s jumper. Behati was stood in her ‘F**K you’ vest as she watched Gwen clean the top. She would always be thankful to her best friend. She was always looking after her and helping her with her problems. Often ignoring her own. Guilt climbed up Behati’s throat at the thought of the past year.

“Babe, I can’t do anything about it it’s going to be stained until it goes in a washer” Gwen said folding the jumper up and stuffing it in Behati’s carryon.

“Oh, great and I don’t have a jacket” Behati said hugging her body regretting the vest choice.

Gwen took her black cardigan off and handed it to Behati who paused watching Gwen. 

“I have a hoodie in my bag.” Gwen simply said walking out of the toilets.

Before she could get through the door Behati grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the lavatory.

“Are you okay? I know it’s been a tough couple of months and there’s an odd number of us here now that you know who isn’t here. But I don’t want you to think you can’t talk to me or that we can’t hang out.”

“I’m okay. Gavin was bad for me; the things he did to me. I don’t know why I waited so long to leave him. Maybe a holiday is what I need. Sun, sea and relaxation.”

“And men. Tanned, tall and handsome men.” Behati chimed in hugging Gwen tight for a second.

Jen, Todd, and Adam were stood at the gate waiting for the duo. Adam did a speed up motion which made Behati laugh. As he threw her a dazzling smile.  Gwen witnessed the love fest going off and couldn’t help but feel slightly lonely. She was used to having a man next to her; albeit he told her what to do all the time and hurt her but at least she wasn’t alone. Shaking her head Gwen joined her friends and got her passport out.

 

Finally, settled on the plane, excitement took over everyone’s body once again as they were one step closer to their destination. Behati leaned across the aisle to Gwen who was sat next to two strangers. Adam was seated behind her also next to strangers whilst Behati was seated next to Jen and Todd.

“Ten hours and fifteen minutes left” Behati said smirking.

Gwen rolled her eyes and then shut them waiting for sleep to take over her. Behati then turned to Jen to find she had swapped seats with Todd. Jen leant against the window fast asleep, Todd was sat with a puzzle book smirking to himself. Behati got up to get her bag only to find she couldn’t reach it as it was right at the back.

Adam stepped behind Behati and reached pulled her bag down. Behati turned and extended her elbow into his rib cage. He immediately dropped the bag on the seat and began gasping for air.

“Shit sorry. It was a total accident” Behati said pulling out her book.

Adam regained his posture and pulled his shirt down his breathing still slightly heavy.

“Enjoying your romance novel?” Adam questioned.

“I haven’t even started it yet, idiot.”

Adam rolled his eyes before walking back to his seat, taking a moment to notice Gwen’s clam composure. He loved this woman with all his heart and he was happy he knew she was safe now. Behati turned to look out of the window and was met by Todd’s raised eyebrow. Behati shrugged and plonked herself back in her seat and started to read her book. Her gaze constantly going back to look at Adam as he bopped his head along to some song he was listening too.

Four hours in, Gwen was still asleep along with the blissful couple. Behati had gotten a sharpie out and drawn a moustache and lip print on Todd who was unconscious. She was interrupted when she heard Gwen suddenly take in several deep breaths. Jen woke up to the heavy breathing and small whimpers coming from Gwen’s direction. She looked at Gwen who still had her eyes shut. Behati face palmed and pointed to herself. Gwen’s eyes suddenly opened revealing her dark brown panicked orbs, beads of sweat forming on her hairline. She quickly got up and walked to the restroom at the back of the plane and slammed the thin door shut, clicking the lock into place. She began running the cold water and looked at herself in the mirror trying to regain control of her breathing. Her body hunched over the sink watching the water flow.

Behati got up walked down to the airhostess and asked for a bottle of water, the woman gave a fake smile and told Behati she would bring it to her seat. 

Behati sighed as she swivelled and began walking to the back of the plane. A hand abruptly grabbed her wrist forcing her back. Adam handed her his bottle of water before nodding to the toilets.

“I haven’t poisoned it” He smiled.

“Thank you” She said running to the back of the plane.

Gwen was still locked away. Her breathing had gotten worse. A sharp knock at the door brought her out of her trance.

“It’s being used” She called.

“G it’s me; Behati” Behati said leaning against the door.

“I’m fine just air-sick” Gwen lied.

“Gwen Renée Stefani open the door” Behati said still leaning on the door.

“Behati I can’t you’re leant on it” Gwen stated.

“Oh yes” Behati moved and the door flung open. “I thought they were going. The night-terrors.”

“Me too” Gwen answered taking the bottle of water. “Do me a favour and let’s not talk about it now”

Before Behati could answer Gwen walked away. Behati shortly followed, worry running through her pale face. Behati sat calmly in her seat and looked at Jen and shrugged not knowing what else to do without stressing Gwen out in a confined space.

Behati had just finished the first chapter of her book when she received a message from Adam.

_Hi, how’s Gwen?_

_She’s okay. Thanks for the water._

_You’re a good friend._

Behati smiled to herself and sat back.

The landed safely in Hawaii. They all stood around the conveyer belt and watched as several dark coloured suitcases passed them. Gwen walked up after spotting her case and pulled it off the belt and went back to the group. Behati and Jen went to get their cases; Jen had no trouble wrangling her case, however a crowd swarmed around Behati and she ended up falling on the belt and went around while trying to grab her case.

Gwen saw and muttered “I leave her for two seconds”

Behati finally climbed off, Adam appeared from nowhere and helped her pull her case off the belt. Behati flashed him a sweet smile. While walking with him to their group.

“I have to go find my suitcase” Adam said walking away once he knew she was safe.

Behati let out a breath and followed her friends to the coach waiting outside. The sun was hot and felt like it was melting their skin. The denim jeans they wore to travel making their bodies feel sticky.

 After an over-filled coach journey in the boiling hot sun they finally arrived at the hotel. Behati, Jen and Adam had annoyed the driver that much he dropped her party off first.  Checking in the hotel was just about the easiest thing they had done so far this trip. Behati led the way to the elevator Jen and Todd following shortly behind. Gwen let am elderly couple in front of her. The elevator reached full capacity. Gwen let out a sigh and waited for the elevator to come back down to collect her. A tall dark haired man appeared next to her holding a bright green suitcase. His face looked melancholy as his posture was tense and rigid.  He noticed her eyeing his suit case and let out a sigh.

“It wasn’t my first choice. My bag bust at the airport.” He said in a slightly agitated voice. “Blake”

“Gwen” She answered shaking his hand.

“It’s unlucky about your bag” Gwen said.

“Yeah, and to top it off I’m stuck here on an island surrounded by water with my family for a wedding, at which I’m probably going to be the only single guy there.” He revealed.

“I’m here with my friends, it’s for my best friend’s birthday and she’s the only one of the three off us in a serious relationship so it gets awkward.” Gwen said entering the elevator.

“What floor are you on?” Gwen asked preparing to press button six.

“Six” Blake said.

The elevator ride was silent as it climbed the floors. They arrived on the sixth floor and Gwen got out of the elevator and began walking down the hallway. She turned to see Blake still stood in the elevator.

“See you around Blake”

“See you around Gwen.” He said and watched as she entered her room before pressing the fifth-floor button.

Gwen closed the door, hearing the lock click into place. Leaning against the door Behati walked up to her holding a bag of chips, munching away.

“What happened to you?” Behati asked between bites

“Blake”

Behati shook her head and went to find her swimming costume thinking the sun had already affected Gwen’s brain.

Gwen put her case on her bed and unpacked before changing into a turquoise ombre bikini. She wrapped a floor length sarong around her body and pushed her feet into a pair of black flip flops and set off to the pool.

Gwen found Behati laying on a sun lounger holding a book over her face. Gwen chuckled at the sight. She dropped her bag next to Behati and took of her sarong and laid out on the sun lounger next to Behati’s and began reading. Her body relaxing as she let her worries go.

It wasn’t long before a tall figure was blocking the light. Gwen looked up to find Todd looking down at her in his yellow bathing suit.  
  
“Jen and I are going to go take a nap I’m still tired from the plane ride. Don’t tell Behati what I drew on her face” Todd said smiling at her.

Gwen flicked her eyes over to Behati and saw _I love Todd_ written on her head. Gwen rolled her eyes at their childlikeness before watching her brother and his girlfriend retreat to the hotel room. Sleep my ass.

After he walked away Gwen settled back into her reading position. Not long after Todd had left another shadow appeared.

 “Todd, I won’t tell her, go get some sleep” Gwen said not looking up.

“Who’s Todd, a boyfriend I should hide from?”  A deep southern voice asked.

Gwen immediately looked up to find Blake looking down at her, he was in red life guard shorts, a tattoo wrapped around his arm just below his elbow, she gave him a nervous smile before apologizing.

“Nope, Todd’s my brother, I’m not doing the dating thing for a while it just means I have to look nice all the time I can’t look like I do. Comfortable.” Gwen said placing a hand above her head blocking the sunlight out from her eyes; taking in Blake’s appearance.

She noticed the dusting of brown hairs on his chest and the dimple as he smiled down at her.

“Me too, I mean I said that I was going to be the only single guy at the wedding. What are you doing today?” Blake asked looking her up and down. “And if this is you looking comfortable, God, I can’t imagine you being able to outdo yourself anymore”

“I don’t think I’m doing anything today” She said looking over at her sleeping friend who had black writing claiming her sleeping face.

“Good. Get your stuff” Blake said walking over to a sunbed across the pool collecting his things.

After gathering their stuff and getting changed into something more flexible, they met up at the hotel bar. Gwen had left a note for Behati, by writing on her arm. She wasn’t much better than Todd after all. He led her to the front of a hotel where a man was stood holding two horses.

“You ever ride?” He asked stroking one of the brown horses.

“I used to, not for years though” she said looking up at the beast.

Gwen clambered to get on the horse while Blake was sat perfectly comfortable on top of his. They soon began trotting down the road at a steady pace.  Blake turned up a small hill that had stones scattered down it. Gwen followed without a thought.

“You’re not going to kidnap me then kill me, are you?” Gwen said with a giant smile playing at her face.

“Damn foiled again” He mocked. “My sister’s fiancé has a place on the island it’s why they’re getting married here. I’m at the hotel to escape the chaos before you ask.”

“And the horses?”

“His too. Told him I wanted to impress a girl”

Gwen brushed at his words; not knowing what to say.

Finally arriving at the location Blake had planned; he got off the horse and tied animal to a tree. He went to help Gwen get down, as he was helping her down, her white tee rode up revealing a nasty scar on her lower back. When her feet were firmly planted on the ground she instantly pulled her top down hiding the skin away from Blake. He led her over a mound of sand to a small desolate beach.

“I thought you were from the mainland?” Gwen said after taking a deep breath salty smell from ocean tickling her nose.

“I am but my father served and came here often while he was on duty. He used to bring us up here every summer when he retired. Lot of good memories; some bad. Endy met her fiancé here.” He said glancing out at the ocean his mind reeling over the thoughts of the summers he spent here.

Gwen laid her towel down onto the beach and relaxed under the sun’s rays. Blake came and set a towel next to her. Gwen pulled of her tee and denim shorts leaving her in her bikini. Blake wolf whistled and smirked after she playfully smacked his chest.  Blake pulled his wife beater top off and chucked it under his head using it as a pillow. His eyes flicking over to Gwen every so often.

“I saw the scar on your back” he stated waiting for a reaction.

“Yep I have scars” she said putting a pair of thick framed black sunglasses on.

He knew she wasn’t ready to let him into that part of her life. He couldn’t blame her. She’d known him less that twelve hours. Eventually though. He would gain her trust. There was something special about this girl.

 

Meanwhile, Behati had awoken when a glass of cold water got poured over her head.

“GWEN!” Behati shouted.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Todd standing with a smug grin at the edge of the pool.

She let out a grown and then moved her arm seeing the writing.

“Well Gwen left us for a guy!”  She said slightly shocked at the phrase she had just used.

Jen was in the water doing laps. Behati stood up and saw her opportunity to get even when she saw Todd looking at Jen in the water. She charged ahead and pushed Todd in, shortly following. Resurfacing the two were gasping for breath.  Black ink swirled around Behati.

“What did you write jackass?” Behati said leaping on Todd.

“I love Todd” He said submerging from the water.

Behati soon heard the sound of Adam and Jen’s laughter after they watched Todd drag Behati under the water again. Behati jumped out of the pool and went into the bar throwing Adam a scowl in the process.

“Orange juice please” She said waiting at the bar. She grabbed a napkin and wiped her face of the remaining ink.

 

Gwen must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew there was splashing in the ocean and a little boy’s voice screeching. Gwen sat up and saw Blake chasing, a boy no older than four, in the water.

“Hello” A small voice said from Blake’s towel.

“Hi” Gwen said sweetly.

“I’m Ryan” The young girl said holding her dolly close.

“Gwen”

“Gwen” The girl repeated.

“Blakee” Ryan called.

Shortly after he was running up to the girls and scooped Ryan up into his arms and blew raspberries into her pink flowery swimming costume. After he set her on to the floor she ran over to her brother who was still in the ocean. Blake sat down next to Gwen.

“Sorry, apparently, there was a wedding emergency and they couldn’t find a sitter.”

“Its fine Blakee” She teased.

“Oh, that’s it now” He said standing up.

He pulled Gwen up by her arms before throwing her over his shoulder and running into the ocean, screaming like Tarzan. He dropped her and watched as she stood up and suddenly had him lying in the shallow water. Her legs wrapped around his waist as the water splashed onto his face. Ryan ran up and stood next to Gwen sticking her tongue out.

“That’s it missy!” He said picking her up and spinning her around.

Suddenly he had little boy wrapped around his leg. They were all laughing when they all strolled out of the ocean. Gwen helped dry Ryan while Blake dried Jace. Gwen looked up and caught Blake staring at her.

“Blake. How are we going to get the kids home?” She asked thinking of the horses.

“My sister and her fiancé took them since they are going past the field and left us a car, it’s just more of a walk” Blake said stuffing his tee into his short’s pocket. Gwen whipped the tee from his pocket and stuffed it in her bag.

“It may fall out” she said shrugging.

Walking down the hill Ryan had hold of Gwen’s hand and Jace had Blake’s. Gwen noticed Ryan slowing down and picked her up, continuing down the hill. By the time, they reached the bottom Gwen and Blake were carrying the kids. Blake put Jace in the car with practised ease. Gwen didn’t have that method down, instead sat in the front with the sleeping girl laid on her stomach. Blake smiled to himself at the sight. They reached a big house that was surrounded by different coloured exotic flowers.

Blake turned to Gwen.

 “You may get mistaken as my girlfriend. I have a crazy family”

They got out of the car and Gwen waited for Blake to get Jace. While doing so he suddenly let out a cry of pain.

“Note to self, cars are made of hard material!” he said holding Jace with one hand while the other rubbed at the back of his head.

He led the way to the house followed by Gwen and Ryan. Gwen stood in a corner, mostly out of sight while Blake greeted is relatives.

“This is Gwen. She’s from the La. I met her today” he stated looking at his grandma.

Jace had woken up at the sound of the relatives, so Blake put him down. Ryan was awake but holding on to Gwen, who shrugged when Blake looked at her.  
  
“Ryan baby, I have to take Gwen home now, maybe she’ll visit again” Blake coaxed the little girl out of her arms.

The little girl nodded and let Blake put her on the floor. He put his hand behind Gwen’s back and guided her out of the building. He drove up to the hotel and parked across the road, he went around to the other side and let Gwen out, after walking her to her room, he turned to leave when she called him and gave him a hug and thanked him for taking her out; her lips gingerly brushing against his stubbled cheek.

 

Gwen had just got a foot through the door when Behati and Jen began asking questions.

“Where did you go?” Jen asked

“Did he buy you food?” Behati asked

“Did you have fun?”

“Did he take his top off?”

“Guys, guys! Yes, he took his top off, we went to a private beach and I met his family and we had a nice time. Can I go get dressed now?” Gwen said walking into the bathroom.

She heard the door shut, as Jen left, Gwen let out a sigh and began undressing. She caught view of the scar Blake mentioned earlier. She traced the edges of the huge scar taking over her tanned skin on her lower back. She thought back to how she brushed Blake off when he asked about it. _Is every guy I’m with going to treat me like this?_  Gwen pushed the nagging thought away and climbed into the shower letting the hot water wash off the remaining sand residue.

Gwen came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her small frame and a towel acting as a turban on her head keeping her soaked hair out of the way.

She began flicking through her dresses until she found a black mini dress that reached mid-thigh, with gold spikes climbing up one side. Behati had put on a pair of denim shorts, a white tee, and a gold cardigan. She had her long brown hair straightened and down, reaching below her shoulders.

Gwen had helped Behati with her eyeliner before, finishing putting her dark brown hair into a bun and slipped on a pair of black heels and grabbed her black spiked purse. Following Behati out of the room they met up with Jen and Todd who was in the middle of kissing Jen and Adam stood awkwardly next to the couple. Gwen noticed how his eyes never left Behati. He had a crush; Gwen thought as she smiled at him.

They went to a restaurant and had a traditional Hawaiian meal loving the way the flavours burst in their mouths and danced with their taste buds. After eating the group went for a few drinks at a nearby bar. Behati’s vision was taken by two hands covering her eyes. She pulled the hands off and grabbed the wrists laughing nervously.

“Dance with me?” Adam asked.

She slowly nodded before following him to the dance floor. His hands holding onto her waist as the danced to the rhythm of the music. The lights dim and the music loud. Gwen lost sight of the couple as they danced through the crowd. Not long after they left, did Jen and Todd join them. Gwen as left nursing her drink at the bar, smiling at the occasional bachelor who was looking at her.

“What’s a girl like you doing in a place like this?” Came Blake’s deep voice.

Gwen couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across her face.

“Apparently, I’m the drink watcher” She teased.

Blake picked up her drink, draining the last of the liquid before pulling Gwen onto the dance floor. His hands cautiously going to her hips as the swayed to the music with matching smiles on their faces.

They finally got back to the hotel around two in the morning worn out. Gwen ended up spending the night in Blake’s apartment not wanting to miss a second with him. They were too tired to do anything other than lay next to each other and talk. Blake let his arm relax over Gwen’s stomach as he spooned her from behind watching her chest rise and fall with every breath.

Gwen woke up the next morning and tensed when she felt an arm across her middle. Blake felt her tense and leant up on his elbow looking down at her.

“What’s up?” Blake asked.

“I- I thought you were someone else. I thought all this was a dream.” She admitted.

“No dream here. Feels like it though. You are amazing.”

Gwen’s cheeks flushed at the compliment before she rolled onto her other side facing Blake. She let her hand rest on his cheek, her fingers playing with his stubble.

 

Later that morning the group including Blake were sat at the pool watching the happy families play, most people were relaxing and letting the sun tan their skin. Gwen woke up from a nap suddenly and went for a swim to clear her mind. Hoping the cool water would shock her system back to normal. She hated not letting Blake know the truth about her past but she didn’t want to scare him away. Or worse make him hate her. He was someone she trusted. She even admitted it to Adam when they were sat on the edge of the pool. He voiced his concerns over her new man. And Gwen had told him how he was different and how he made her feel safe.

The rest of the week was spent hanging round by the pool or occasionally going down to the beach lounging around.

 The day of Jen’s birthday arrived, Todd woke Jen up by showering her with kisses and then placed a small, light blue box on the bed next to her head. He slowly opened the tiffany box and a silver diamond ring glistened in the sunlight. Jen looked up at Todd with tears sparkling in her eyes as she nodded her head wildly.

 Todd took Jen out for breakfast where they talked about memories they had shared over the last couple of years. Jen couldn’t stop staring at her ring as it sparkled on her finger. She couldn’t wait to tell her friends about her engagement and how she wanted them to be her bridesmaids.

Blake had arranged to go to breakfast with Gwen, Behati and Adam. They got onto a conversation of previous boyfriends and girlfriends which made Gwen uncomfortable when Blake looked at her waiting to hear about her past. She made an excuse to visit the lady’s room and moved as fast as she could. She wiped away the loose strands of tears that were running down her face. She heard a knock on the door. She took a few deep breaths and opened the door. When she saw Blake, her eyes dropped to the floor in a submissive gesture.

“I lied to you” Blake stated.

“What? What do you mean?” Gwen asked shocked by his admission.

“I’m not staying on the six floor it’s actually the fifth” Blake said smiling. “I really like you and want to keep in touch”

“Blake I… I need to tell you something” She said leading him to the couch in the reception area.

“What’s wrong?” He asked placing his hand on top of hers.

“A little over six months ago, I stabbed a man” Gwen blankly stated.

“Gwen, if this is a joke to get back at me” Blake said his face full off shock.

“No. It’s not. I was in a relationship with, with a guy called Gavin Rossdale and I thought I was in love, I thought that every time he hit me I thought it was something I did; that it was my fault. Adam saw straight through it but I lied and said I fell or I took a new boxing class and stuff like that. I thought every time he insulted me I could find ways to improve myself. But I went out with my brother to celebrate his birthday and I obviously smelt of men’s cologne he lost it. When I got in the house that night and greeted him I told him I was tired and was going to hit the hay. I woke up that night to find him standing over me with a pan of boiling water. That’s how I got that scar on my back that you saw the other day.”

“Gwen” Blake interrupted                           

“But he got drunk and that’s when he gets bad but unlike other times he was mad with me accused me of cheating and not loving him and he had a knife and I thought he was going to kill me and he nearly did he had hold of my arms and held a knife to my neck. We were dog sitting of the time and the dog just jumped up at him and tore through his skin. I picked the knife up and well you can guess what happened. I have a few small ones but bruises were and are easier to cover up. It’s why I don’t talk about my past. I have night terrors. I’ve had them nearly every night since I got here apart from that one night I slept with you. You made me feel safe. That’s why I said I wasn’t in the relationship market. I’m terrified that it’s going to happen again”

“Gwen, I would never hurt you or anyone. I care about you deeply and I know it’s only being a week and a half but we have a connection I don’t want to rush you into anything but I’ll always be here if you need to talk or if you need a few hours of rest without night terrors I’ll happily be your pillow.” He informed.

The duo went back to the table and began planning the outing for Jen’s birthday. They both felt lighter after their confessions and their smiles seemed to be one thousand watts brighter.

The evening soon dawned. Jen was wearing a mint strapless hollow waist dress. Behati had on a black Eliza back maxi dress. Gwen on the other hand had a windy city coral dress on. The boys wore similar outfit’s jeans and a shirt.

They met up in the hotel’s bar and hugged each other. They had a couple of drinks before heading to a fancy restaurant. Adam pulled Behati’s chair out for her.

“What’s going on with you two?” Jen asked pointing between Adam and Behati slightly tipsy from the alcohol.

“Nothing” Behati exclaimed.

Adam just nodded suddenly retreating into himself; clearly not happy with Behati’s reaction. Something had happened.

“I can’t believe this is our last night!” Jen exclaimed.

“Yeah about that” Gwen said looking nervously at Blake. “I’m staying until the end of the week.”

“What why? Blake!” Behati said turning to Blake suspecting him as the cause.

“Blake asked me to go to the wedding and I said yes so I extended my holiday” Gwen said looking at Blake.

“So, what am I meant to do you know I go insane on my own”

“Adam can keep you company.” Gwen said looking over at Adam.

A waitress came out after the group had eaten holding a two-tier chocolate cake. The group began to sing _Happy Birthday_ and everyone in the restaurant joined in and clapped at the end. They ate the cake and laughed about events of the holiday and swore to do it again.

Todd gently brushed his thumb over Jen’s cheek dusting the remains of chocolate cake off her face. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor where they enjoyed a slow romantic dance.

Blake had insisted that Gwen stopped in his brother-in-law’s house with him so after collecting her stuff he drove her over to the house. Everyone was asleep when they arrived and the couple quietly crawled into Blake’s bed without the energy to fight about who would kip on the couch; they shared the bed and no night terrors bothered Gwen that night. Blake was light her own personal knight in shining armour.

Blake and Gwen were woken, by Ryan jumping on the bed, landing directly on Blake’s stomach. He let out a loud moan which made Gwen chuckle as she hid her face in his arm. Ryan crawled into Gwen’s arms and began playing with her hair.

“Will you do my hair for the wedding?” She asked rubbing her eyes.

“I’ll have to ask your mommy” She replied.

Blake was smiling at the sight before him.

They walked out of the bedroom Blake shirtless and Gwen in his shirt, his family smiled to each other and carried on preparing breakfast. Watching as the new couple cast glances at each other with shy smiles. After eating everyone started to get ready for the wedding.

“Mommy I want Gwen to do my hair” Ryan said running up to her with a brush in hand.

“If it’s okay with Gwen” her mom replied.

“It’s fine what do you want it to look like?” She asked brushing Ryan’s long light brown hair.

“I always wanted her with a bun and a plait encircling it” She said in a dreamy voice.

“I can do that” Gwen said and got to work styling the up do.

After she had finished she walked back into Blake’s bedroom to find him stood in his boxers.

“My ma usually helps me choose for important dates. It’s a shame she couldn’t be here. She would have loved it. But her hearts not that good and she’s been told not to fly.” Blake admitted starring at the two shirts hung on the door.

“Go for the white shirt; that way it’s light and happy and the dark blue tie stands out against your eyes.” Gwen said brushing her own hair.

Gwen appeared after half an hour in a beige miso stripe Maxi dress her hair in two twist braids leading to a straight ponytail.

Gwen was sat at the front of the ceremony and watched in awe as Blake proudly walked his sister down the aisle and handed her to his future brother-in-law. His occasional glances at Gwen made her blush as she watched the couple admit their love for each other with most of the important people around them.

Gwen was blessed to be there. And even more blessed to be there as Blake’s date.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?
> 
> Leave a comment and make me smile :P


End file.
